The assembly of electronic devices generally requires forming various mechanical and electrical connections within the body of the electronic device. The formation of these connections is generally performed through openings in the body or case of the electronic device. A panel is often put in place as a final assembly step that covers the opening or openings through which electrical connections are made. A number of considerations, such as the reduction in size of electronic devices, a desire to simplify manufacturing processes, and increase robustness and reliability, has caused the number of openings in a device's body or case to be reduced. For example, some devices only have one opening and an associated panel to cover the opening upon assembly. In some of these devices, the panel that covers the opening has electrical components mounted thereon. For example, a panel covering the only opening in a case may be a touch screen display window that has a touch sensor mounted thereon. Forming an electrical connection between the components on the panel, such as a touch sensor mounted on a transparent panel forming a display screen for the device, and internal electrical circuits in the device often complicates manufacturing of such devices. For example, electrical connectors connected to components on the panel and the components within the device must be physically mated prior to mounting the panel over the opening.
Therefore, manufacturability difficulties are encountered with electronic devices that use panels containing electrical components to cover a case opening where those electrical components operate with electrical connections to components within the electronic device.